Lies & Truth
by Ruwa no Pen
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence pour Akane et son frère qui retrouvent sans grand enthousiasme les murs de leur lycée, ou plutôt de leur prison. Les élèves ne se doutent pas encore qu'un monstre s'est invité parmi eux, ils ne se doutent pas encore que les prochains mois les mettront à l'épreuve, et certains n'y survivront peut-être pas. (L'Arc en Ciel)
1. Prologue

**Je ne vous cache pas que les débuts de cette fiction auront été assez chaotiques puisque je l'avais entamée durant l'été 2013 (si je me souviens bien), et après l'écriture de quelques chapitres j'avais finalement abandonné l'idée, pour la reprendre plus d'un an plus tard. Une fois encore je tente un style assez différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, je suis assez curieuse de voir ce que ça va donner ^-^.**

Prologue

Début Avril

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Les gouttes s'écrasaient violemment sur le pare-brise, immédiatement balayées par les essuie-glaces dont le grincement désagréable venait s'ajouter au ronronnement de la voiture qui traçait sur la route. Le ciel dans lequel couvaient d'énormes nuages orageux déchargeant des trombes d'eau sur ce pauvre coin de campagne nippone, déversant par là même un étrange sentiment d'ennui et de lassitude. Cette ambiance avait depuis longtemps atteint l'intérieur de l'habitacle préservé de l'humidité et de la fureur du vent, puisque le morceau de famille qui y était abrité n'avait quasiment pas échangé un mot depuis leur départ.

L'oncle conduisait tout en suivant les commentaires d'un match de baseball à la radio et les deux plus jeunes écoutaient leur musique à l'arrière, le regard perdu dans le paysage monotone qui défilait derrière la vitre dégoulinante de pluie. Akane, la sœur, somnolait presque malgré le rock qui résonnait à fond dans ses oreilles. Elle entrouvrit un œil lorsqu'une odeur de nicotine lui parvint et elle entendit à travers le son des guitares qui s'échappaient de ses écouteurs que leur ainé demandait à Ken, son jumeau, d'éteindre cette saloperie de cigarette. Rassurée de voir que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, elle recala sa tête et se laissa de nouveau aller à des rêveries quelconque, pas franchement enthousiaste à l'idée d'atteindre leur destination.

On les ramenait dans leur prison, même si ce n'était pas le nom que ce lieu portait officiellement, c'était pourtant ainsi que tous les élèves qui le fréquentaient appelaient l'internat où leurs parents les envoyaient pour être débarrassés. Il fallait les comprendre d'ailleurs, car à l'image de nos deux complices qui s'avançaient vers leur nouvelle cage, les adolescents inscrits au pensionnat Murasaki Atsu (du nom de la fondatrice de l'établissement) étaient tous qualifiés de « cas difficiles ». Du simple échec scolaire au casier judiciaire, on trouvait de tout là-bas, et ceux qui n'avaient pas suffisamment de choses à se reprocher devaient se plier à la loi des plus forts. L'éducation était censée y être des plus strictes mais il y avait toujours moyens de passer entre les mailles du filet, et en tant que dernière année, les deux frères et sœurs avaient eu le temps d'apprendre les combines pour échapper au règlement draconien instauré par cette vieille mégère de directrice.

Akane poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme lorsque la voiture franchit les grilles du lycée ultra privé où elle allait passer tout son temps jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, qui honnêtement n'arriveraient jamais trop tôt. Mais l'après-midi débutait à peine et elle comptait bien profiter des dernières heures de liberté qu'il lui restait avant le début des cours qui aurait lieu dès le lendemain matin. Comme toujours leur oncle les abandonna dès qu'ils eurent récupérés leurs valises respectives et ils regardèrent le cabriolet s'éloigner, les pneus crissant sur les gravillons, slalomant pour éviter les étudiants qui se baladaient dans les allées. En soi d'extérieur, l'endroit n'avait rien de désagréable avec ses grands bâtiments anciens, ses jardins impeccablement tondus et les quelques fontaines qui agrémentaient l'air de leur clapotis. Cependant une silhouette sèche se planta devant le duo et les agressa de sa voix nasillarde, leur souhaitant la bienvenue à sa manière, adoptant ce ton hésitant entre sarcasme et suffisance :

« Mademoiselle et Monsieur Kitamura, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Toujours parmi les premiers arrivés, votre ponctualité vous honore. »

Ken ne put retenir un rire moqueur et la directrice –car qui d'autre cela aurait-il bien pu être ?- le fusilla du regard, toute trace d'amusement -même feint- désertant immédiatement son visage. Ils n'avaient jamais été très doués pour être à l'heure et ne s'étaient d'ailleurs par gênés pour cultiver cet art, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de se rendre en cours.

« Mais bon, maintenant que vous êtes ici vous allez pouvoir vous installer et prendre vos nouvelles responsabilités. »

Les frères et sœurs échangèrent un regard intrigué tandis que l'arrogante et coincée principale poursuivait :

« Cette année j'ai décidé que les élèves ayant déjà l'expérience de nos murs s'occuperaient chacun d'un des nouveaux inscrits. Cela commence bien sûr par une visite des lieux en bonne et due forme, mais la collaboration continuera sur le reste de l'année avec soutien scolaire si besoin est, aide à l'intégration et autres réjouissances de ce genre. Cela vous concerne plus particulièrement, jeune demoiselle, puisque votre protégé a reçu la charge de chef de dortoir. Sur ce, bonne installation. »

Et fière de sa décision à la con, elle s'éloigna d'un pas pressé, sans doute pour laisser croire qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire et qu'un tas de paperasse l'attendait sur son bureau. Akane cracha alors un juron fort peu élégant qui ne provoqua rien d'autre qu'un haussement d'épaule passif de son ainé qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée de l'internat, trainant ses bagages et son étui à guitare derrière lui. La cadette le suivit mollement, levant les yeux vers le haut du bâtiment devant lequel il se séparèrent, lui partant vers la droite et le dortoir masculin tandis qu'elle faisait de même de l'autre côté pour gagner celui des filles.

Et à peine l'entrée franchie, elle fut assaillie par une bonne dizaine de ses camarades qui piaillaient et gloussaient en se l'échangeant tour à tour telle une balle de ping-pong pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de les calmer, répondant à leur question en souriant tout en avançant à travers la petite foule qui s'amassait autour d'elle, souhaitant tous savoir comment s'étaient déroulées ses vacances, si elle s'était bien reposée, et si elle désirait changer de chambre surtout elle devait le faire savoir. L'héritière des Kitamura les remercia et claqua la porte de sa cellule, essoufflée par tant d'agitation, mais c'était sans compter sur la tornade blonde qui lui sauta dans les bras dès qu'elle eut le malheur de se retourner.

« Kane-chaaaan ! gazouilla-t-elle en la secouant comme un prunier.

—Yo Sakura, répondit l'intéressée qui ne faisait pas preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme.

—Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama son amie en se reculant. Tu sais qu'on a des kohai maintenant ? C'est pas juste trop méga super ? s'extasia-t-elle en sautillant partout.

—On en avait déjà avant, fit remarquer sa complice en posant lourdement sa valise sur le lit non occupé. Juste que là on est obligé de jouer les baby-sitters. »

Inutile de lire dans ses pensées pour saisir que cette situation ne la réjouissait pas franchement, et d'un côté c'était compréhensible, après tout elle aurait préféré qu'on lui demande son avis et qu'elle puisse ainsi refuser clairement, plutôt qu'être contrainte de maltraiter un nouvel étudiant qui au fond n'avait rien fait pour mériter sa colère. Quoique bien s'en occuper mettrait probablement la vielle bique qui leur servait de proviseur en rage, et ce serait toujours un occasion de moins pour elle de coller la jeune interne qui allait se tuer à la tâche, tout compte fait.

Akane rangea donc rapidement ses affaires, optimisant l'espace pour ne pas envahir de son bordel la chambre minuscule à laquelle elles avaient toutes les deux droit, écoutant d'une oreille distraite son excentrique acolyte faire la liste des garçons « hyper méga trop canons » qu'elle avait repérés depuis le matin. À l'entendre elle avait déjà constitué des dossiers sur chacun d'entre eux, récitant de tête et avec moult détails ce qu'ils appréciaient ou non, capable pour la plupart de décrire leur plat favori. Sa colocataire la soupçonnait de plus en plus d'avoir été agent de la CIA dans une autre vie.

La jeune fille se recoiffa prestement, réunissant ses longs et encombrants cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval avant de déclarer son départ pour ses anciens appartements, ignorant les protestations indignées de Sakura qui n'avait même pas dit la moitié de ce qu'elle avait à lui raconter. La cellule réservée au chef de dortoir avait l'avantage d'être plus spacieuse et d'être située à un étage différent de toutes les autres chambres, avantage dont la jeune Kitamura avait elle-même bénéficié l'année précédente avant de devoir passer le flambeau. C'est donc avec une certaine nostalgie qu'elle monta les marches jusqu'au fameux palier qui avait été le sien durant plusieurs mois, frappant à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse.

Un jeune homme se leva avec précipitation en la voyant, s'inclinant légèrement en guise de salut, et l'étudiante pris le temps de l'examiner de la tête au pied, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait décidé en quelques secondes s'il méritait ou non son attention. Elle fut pour le moins surprise par ses traits efféminés qui lui rappelaient assez les chanteurs à la mode ces derniers temps, mais plus encore par son regard d'un noir d'encre qui ne cilla même pas lorsqu'elle le fixa avec insistance. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un premier de la classe mais son visage n'avait pas non plus la dureté qu'offraient des années passées dans un gang ou à enchainer les bastons de rue. Alors pourquoi était-il là lui ?

« C'est quoi ton nom ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

—Hideto. Takarai Hideto.

—Kitamura Akane, fit-elle sobrement en lui tendant la main.

—Akane-senpai donc, sourit-il en la serrant.

—Comme tu voudras. Prêt pour une petite visite ?

—Je te suis. »

Elle se détourna sans plus attendre et ils partirent tous deux à la conquête du lycée, entamant leur tournée par l'internat et le réfectoire qui constituait le rez-de-chaussée, mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas vraiment, poursuivant leur route avec le bâtiment qui abritait leurs salles de cours. Ce qui prit le plus de temps au final fut de se rendre sur chaque terrain réservé aux diverses activités sportives comme le tennis, basketball, voley pour l'intérieur du gymnase… La directrice encourageait grandement ses chers élèves à dépenser leur énergie, ce serait toujours ça de moins qu'ils utiliseraient pour faire des conneries. Et pendant qu'ils parcouraient chaque recoin de la vaste propriété privée, la jeune fille expliquait à son kohai tout ce qu'il aurait à accomplir au sein de l'établissement en tant que chef de dortoirs. La liste était longue et décourageante mais elle lui apprit un détail important lorsqu'il poussa un soupir résigné :

« Le truc à savoir c'est que tu n'es absolument pas obligé de faire tout ça. Ranger le matériel après les matchs, aider les cuisiniers… Tout ça c'est utile quand ta moyenne se casse la gueule et que t'as besoin de regagner des points rapidement. Pour chaque service rendu tu gagnes un point qui s'ajoute à ta note de comportement. Sachant que cette note est sur 100, c'est censé t'inciter à travailler dur. Mais si t'as de problèmes dans aucune matière tu peux facilement t'en passer.

—On dirait que tu t'y connais bien. C'était toi la responsable l'année dernière ? l'interrogea le nouveau qui marchait à ses côtés, attentif à la moindre de ses paroles.

—Tout juste le bleu, confirma-t-elle, en saluant un camarade qui s'entrainait sur le stade avec des amis. Alors si t'as une question, hésite pas. T'éloignes pas trop de moi et je t'apprendrai tout ce qu'i savoir sur cet enfer.

—Enfer ? Les gens ont l'air plutôt sympa pourtant » s'étonna le jeune homme, un peu dubitatif.

L'ainée se permit un petit rire amusé avant de répliquer :

« Tu dis ça parce que c'est le premier jour, on est encore en vacances, mais dès demain ce sera différent. Il y a des personnes avec qui il vaut mieux être ami…

—Comme toi ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

—Comme moi, oui » acquiesça-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Et elle était sérieuse. Akane n'était pas en isolement pour échec scolaire, contrairement à son frère qui avait sombré dans la drogue pour fuir la pression que leur père exerçait sur eux. Ils devaient toujours être les meilleurs, obtenir les plus hauts résultats pour lui succéder dignement à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, chose dont aucun des jumeaux n'avait particulièrement envie. Mais la cadette n'avait pas choisi la même voie que Ken pour échapper au stress des examens à répétition et de la course à l'excellence. Sa méthode à elle était beaucoup moins inquiétante pour sa propre santé, mais beaucoup plus pour celle des autres. À force d'être sans arrêt pousser à bout elle avait fini par se défouler sur ses camarades, sans parler des professeurs qui osaient lui faire part de leurs remarques déplaisantes. Ses poings étaient devenus son moyen d'expression favori, ses victimes avaient porté plaintes, son père avait payé et elle s'était retrouvée là. Fin de l'histoire.

« Donc mes seules vraies missions sont de m'assurer que tout le monde se couche et se lève à l'heure, conclut Hideto.

—Et d'être l'intermédiaire entre les enseignants et les élèves. C'est très important ça. Tu es un peu un avocat pour les élèves qui sont à deux doigts de l'exclusion.

—Et il y en a beaucoup des élèves comme ça ? fit-il, curieux.

—Beaucoup oui ! » s'esclaffa la jeune Kitamura.

Certes il ne le sentait pas encore parce qu'il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient et les rires des étudiants résonnaient aux quatre coins du bahut, mais il n'avait pas mis les pieds au paradis. Si l'école avait dû afficher un message d'accueil, elle aurait sans doute choisi d'inscrire en lettres capitales, juste sous le nom de l'établissement : WELCOME TO HELL.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord merci à Mamsayi pour avoir posté la première review sur cette fiction :D. Pour te répondre, j'utilise les membres du groupe L'Arc-en-Ciel, ainsi que d'autres personnages qui sortent de ma tête. Ravie que le prologue t'ait plu en tout cas, n'hésite pas à lire les autres histoires, je suis toujours curieuse d'avoir de nouveaux avis :).**

Chapitre 1

Début Avril

Akane poussa un profond soupir en admirant passivement la vue depuis la fenêtre, prenant d'hors et déjà son mal en patience alors que les cours n'avaient même pas encore commencé. Pour l'heure elle était assise dans la salle de classe où elle allait passer d'interminables journées d'ennui, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les blablas incessants des autres élèves installés près d'elle. Rien n'avait particulièrement changé depuis l'année précédente, toujours les mêmes tables en bois plus ou moins taguées, les mêmes uniformes sombres, le même papier-peint immonde lorsqu'on s'aventurait dans les dortoirs, le même paysage vide à l'horizon. Tout comme la veille il pleuvait dehors, le genre de pluie vicieuse qui s'infiltre dans vos vêtements et vous fait frisoter les cheveux, qui se dépose doucement sur votre peau sans pour autant vous tremper jusqu'aux os.

Tout ici répugnait la jeune femme et la fit soupirer à nouveau tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de se rassurer en se disant que c'était sa dernière année dans cette prison minable. Cependant lorsqu'elle songeait à ce qui l'attendait après, elle préférait presque redoubler plutôt qu'avoir à supporter son père qui comptait apprendre à ses chers enfants comment gérer l'entreprise familiale. Ken, lui, voulait tenter de se lancer dans une carrière musicale, quitte à devoir travailler un temps comme serveur ou autre histoire de gagner un peu d'indépendance. Sa sœur le trouvait chanceux d'avoir un tel rêve car contrairement à lui, si elle voulait réaliser le sien elle avait besoin de l'argent de papa, et ça inutile d'y compter. Son avenir était déjà tout tracé, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne l'avait jamais eu.

Toute à ces noires pensées, l'héritière Kitamura ne perçut pas immédiatement la présence juste à côté d'elle, et ce fut seulement lorsque ladite présence se manifesta qu'elle tressaillit et se retourna vivement, dévisageant son kohai alors que celui-ci lui souriait gentiment.

« Oh. Salut, lança-t-elle d'une voix monotone. Tu devrais te dépêcher de gagner ta salle, les cours vont bientôt commencer, le prévint-elle puisque tel était son rôle.

—Je sais. Visiblement on est dans la même classe, lui apprit Hideto en s'asseyant au bureau juste à droite du sien.

—Attends, t'es pas censé avoir un an de moins que nous ? s'étonna l'ainée en fronçant les sourcils.

—J'ai sauté une classe au collège, déclara-t-il sobrement en haussant les épaules.

—Alors qu'est-ce que- »

Mais la demoiselle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leur professeur principal, qu'elle reconnut comme étant le vieux professeur d'anglais dont elle écopait déjà depuis le début du lycée. Probablement très proche de la retraite, il se montrait plus laxiste que bien d'autres de ses collègues et c'était sans doute l'un des rares qu'elle respectait un minimum. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sécher ses cours, soyons d'accord, seulement ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord tacite qui troquaient heures de liberté contre travaux particuliers –souvent plus difficiles que ceux dispenser en cours- à réaliser de son côté. C'était bien l'une des rares choses dont elle ne se plaignait pas d'ailleurs.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Raclements de chaises. Tous les arrière-trains retrouvèrent leur siège attitré et chaque étudiant s'empara d'un des emplois du temps qui circulaient déjà dans les rangs, avant de décider d'avec quelle assiduité il comptait suivre les paroles de l'enseignant. Quelques uns s'affalèrent sur leur table pour finir leur nuit tandis que d'autres écoutaient attentivement le professeur ou rêvassaient dans leur coin. Akane faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie et à son grand soulagement, la sonnerie annonçant la pause retentit bien plus vite que prévu.

Ni une ni deux elle se précipita comme le reste du troupeau vers le couloir et se stoppa net en plein milieu, reculant lentement jusqu'à se placer juste en face de la porte coulissante encore grande ouverte, observant Takarai-kun qui demeurait sagement assis, la tête dans les bras comme s'il dormait. Prise de pitié pour ce pauvre gamin qui débarquait ici sans connaître personne d'autres qu'elle, elle revint sur ses pas et le secoua un peu brusquement, pas habituée à faire dans la délicatesse.

« Amène-toi, je vais te présenter à des amis. »

Il sourit, reconnaissant, avant de lui emboiter le pas à travers le bâtiment qu'ils longèrent jusqu'à tomber sur une porte récalcitrante qui s'ouvrit après un bon coup de pied en pleine serrure. S'ensuivit l'ascension de quelques marches avant que le duo ne débouche enfin sur le toit de l'école où les attendaient déjà Ken et Sakura, la clope au bec pour l'un et les piaillements aux lèvres pour l'autre.

« Kane-chaaaan ! » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur sa complice pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Mais surprise de ne pas la voir seule, elle se recula prestement avant de demander d'un ton méfiant d'où perçait une pointe de jalousie.

« C'est qui lui ?

—Takarai Hideto, enchanté, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Salut Ken-kun ! ajouta-t-il d'un air ravi en rejoignant le jeune homme qui lui tendit presque aussitôt son briquet.

—Ah, vous vous connaissez déjà, nota la sœur en s'accoudant au parapet.

—On s'est croisé hier, acquiesça son jumeau. Il te cherchait comme un chiot perdu.

—N'importe quoi ! s'indigna le kohai en lui assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

—C'est l'effet que tu m'as fait » s'amusa le fils Kitamura en soufflant un nuage de nicotine.

* * *

><p>Deux corps épuisés s'affalèrent violemment sur leur matelas qui grincèrent pour manifester leur mécontentement, accompagnant ainsi les soupirs éreintés des demoiselles aux visages enfoncés dans leurs oreillers. Jamais elles ne s'étaient senties aussi épuisées de toute leur vie, et la brune tourna juste assez la tête pour pouvoir souffler, harassée :<p>

« Bordel tu m'as tuée.

—C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée ce troisième match, concéda Sakura en s'enfouissant sous sa couverture, son nez dépassant à peine des draps.

—Promets-moi que plus jamais on fera ça, soupira son amie en l'imitant.

—Promis. »

Le match de tennis qu'Akane venait de disputer contre la blonde la laissait pantelante, comme chaque fois qu'elles s'affrontaient, et sa collègue n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elles étaient les deux meilleures joueuses du lycée, celles qui avaient le plus besoin de se défouler et dont l'énergie mettait un temps fou à s'épuiser, et elles se retrouvaient fatalement à chaque finale. Pas de réelle rivalité entre elles cependant, ce n'était qu'un jeu et elles y gagnaient la plupart du temps chacune leur tour, sans rancune donc. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ce sport qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, quelques années auparavant. À cette époque l'une trouvait malin de s'entrainer dans la discipline qui sauvait quelque peu sa moyenne scolaire, tandis que l'autre avait tout simplement trop de stress accumulé en elle et une envie folle de frapper tout ce qui bougeait.

La plus frivole des deux n'avaient jamais été du genre intellectuelle au contraire de sa complice, contrainte de bosser comme une folle pour s'assurer de bonnes notes dans la majorité des matières. Elles n'avaient pas énormément de points communs en réalité, mais cela ne les avait pas empêchées de se rapprocher en ce sens ou chacune possédait au moins une chose que l'autre n'avait pas. Sakura avait une famille aimante là où l'héritière Kitamura n'avait que la fortune dont son père faisait sans arrêt étalage. Les grands-parents de la première avaient une petite maison en bord de mère là où la deuxième obtenait des invitations pour les galas les plus prestigieux. L'amitié c'est aussi un échange de bons procédés.

« Il te plait ? »

La jeune femme émergea brusquement et papillonna des yeux un petit moment, le temps de se souvenir qu'elle était dans sa chambre au dortoir et que sa colocataire n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec elle.

« Putain je m'endormais là ! râla-t-elle en pivotant face au mur pour bien signifier sa frustration.

—Réponds donc à ma question et j'te fous la paix » répliqua la blonde.

Si seulement c'était vrai. Son amie venait très probablement de faire cette belle promesse en croisant les doigts dans son dos mais soit, cela ne lui coûtait rien de la renseigner après tout.

« Tu parles de Hideto je suppose ? s'enquit-elle tout de même.

—Qui d'autre ?

—Il est plus jeune que moi, ça serait un peu bizarre, dévia Akane.

—Je te demande pas quel temps il fait mais s'il te plait ! s'énerva sa complice.

—Oui ! Contente ? rétorqua la brune.

—Très ! »

Elle entendit Sakura gigoter jusqu'à trouver une position convenable et une profonde respiration ne tarda pas à emplir la pièce, signe qu'elle s'était –enfin- assoupie. Voilà qu'elle avait presque eu droit à un interrogatoire, cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Sa frivole d'amie l'avait toujours gardée et protégée précieusement comme on s'occuperait de son jouet préféré, toujours la première à la chouchouter et à prendre sa défense si nécessaire. Dès qu'une nouvelle personne entrait dans la vie de la fille Kitamura, elle faisait immédiatement l'objet d'une enquête approfondie pour que Saku-chan s'assure que sa petite peluche ne serait pas abîmée ou maltraitée si jamais venait un jour où elle ne pourrait plus la surveiller. C'était touchant en un sens bien que parfois un peu étouffant, mais elle s'y était habituée, après tout sa camarade ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Elle savait faire preuve d'une volonté et d'un entêtement sans pareil lorsque quelque chose lui tenait à cœur.

Bien sûr il fallait savoir que la blonde ne s'intéressait pas qu'à la jeune femme mais également à son frère dont elle s'était entichée depuis peu, et la sœur s'arrangeait souvent pour les réunir tous les deux, comme si de rien n'était. Évidemment l'air perpétuellement blasé de Ken avait de quoi refroidir parfois, mais comme dit précédemment, Sakura était incroyablement déterminée quand elle le voulait, et les résultats de cette détermination se faisaient de plus en plus visibles ces derniers temps.

Et comme chaque demoiselle en couple –ou ayant bien l'intention de l'être très prochainement dans le cas présent-, l'amie d'Akane s'était mise en tête de lui trouver quelqu'un à elle aussi, sans doute pour pouvoir faire des rendez-vous à quatre ou ce genre de conneries. La brune sentait donc bien que derrière ce « Il te plait ? » lancé avec le plus d'innocence dont elle était capable, sa complice avait sans doute déjà élaboré des dizaines de plans dans son cerveau en constante ébullition visant à les rassembler tous les deux le plus souvent possible. Autant dire que sa vie allait être agitée dans les prochains jours.

Alors que le sommeil l'avait gagné depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, la jeune étudiante se réveilla en sursaut, alertée par des grincements suraigus qui n'auraient clairement pas du retentir aussi tard dans la nuit. Elle crut d'abord que cela ne venait que d'un mouvement trop brusque de Sakura qui aurait brusqué les ressorts du lit, mais c'était avant de voir la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de leur chambre. Elle identifia alors le bruit qu'elle avait entendu comme les protestations du parquet alors que quelqu'un se baladait allègrement dans le couloir. L'héritière Kitamura tenta de se rassurer en se martelant que seuls les pions et Hideto avaient les clefs des dortoirs et qu'aucun intrus ne pouvait décemment s'être introduit dans le bâtiment. Et puis ne dramatisons pas, peut-être était-ce juste une fille d'une cellule voisine qui allait aux toilettes ou chercher un verre d'eau. Oui, pas de quoi paniquer voyons.

Calmée, Akane se rendormit comme un bébé et cela valait sans doute mieux au fond, car si elle était restée éveillée un peu plus longtemps elle aurait perçut les légers tapotements dus à des pas discrets étouffés par l'épais tapis, pas dont l'ombre se profila juste devant la porte menant à sa chambre. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment avant de faire demi tour, traversant à nouveau le corridor avant d'emprunter les escaliers pour rejoindre leur propre chambre. Il était près de trois heures du matin, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, qui donc aurait pu remarquer cette silhouette qui se faufilait dans le dédale de l'école ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Encore une fois, merci Mamsayi pour tes commentaires adorables (si on oublie cette histoire de sourire pédophile et de mitraillette... xD). J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que tu étais même passée sur mon blog, c'est très gentil :D. J'espère que ce chapitre te frustrera tout autant que le précédent *mouahahah*.**

Chapitre 2

Début Mai

« Kitamura, si je vous dérange n'hésitez pas à le dire. »

La jeune fille délaissa la camarade avec laquelle elle était en train de discuter pour se tourner vers le professeur d'histoire, lunettes rondes, chemise criarde et crâne dégarni, le toisant d'un regard noir profondément contrarié. Bien sûr qu'il la dérangeait, tant par son cours soporifique que par sa simple présence et son manque flagrant de sens de la mode, et elle se renfonça tranquillement sur sa chaise sans pour autant prendre de quoi noter.

« Si vous avez une remarque pertinente à faire, partagez-la avec le reste de la classe, la provoqua-t-il.

—Oh je pense que ma profonde réflexion a déjà effleuré chacun de mes chers camarades, monsieur, répliqua la lycéenne avec un sourire effronté.

—Et quelle est-elle ? s'enquit celui-ci.

—On s'fait chier, annonça-t-elle sèchement. Mais après tout c'est normal, c'est un cours d'histoire, le votre qui plus est. »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que le visage de l'éducateur virait au rouge cramoisi sous le coup de la colère, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire elle se retrouvait dans le couloir, et on lui claquait la porte au nez. Fixant le battant durant plusieurs secondes, Akane attendit une quelconque prise de conscience de la part du gros lard qui venait de la virer, prise de conscience qui ne vint pas, finalement. Pas d'heures de colle ? Pas d'escorte jusqu'au bureau de la directrice ? Même pas un petit travail à rendre ? Soit, parfait, elle n'était sûrement pas assez folle pour s'en plaindre. Balançant négligemment son sac sur son épaule, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir et monta les escaliers qui la conduiraient sur le toit.

L'étudiante s'assit dos au parapet et s'alluma une cigarette bien méritée, resserrant sa veste autour de ses frêles épaules qui frissonnaient sous les assauts du vent frais. Le grincement caractéristique de la porte menant au sommet du bâtiment brisa alors le silence bienfaisant qui régnait à cette heure-ci, quand les élèves étaient tous enfermés dans leurs salles, et la brune releva la tête pour identifier le visiteur. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir soulagé en le reconnaissant et il sourit en s'approchant, s'asseyant à ses côtés sans un mot. L'héritière Kitamura était toujours surprise qu'un sourire puisse apparaître sur un visage d'apparence si taciturne mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit, et elle avait appris à apprécier cette présence rassurante. Celle de la seule personne –mis à part son père- ayant un jour osé lui foutre une raclée pour qu'elle se rende enfin compte qu'elle était ridicule de s'en prendre aux autres ainsi. Le « raisonnement par l'absurde » aurait dit sa prof de japonais.

« À peine un mois de cours et tu te fais déjà virer, Kane ? lança Sakurazawa d'un ton faussement étonné.

—Pour une fois que je donnais une bonne réponse en plus… murmura la jeune fille, presque déçue. C'est comment d'être un pion ? ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

—Pas vraiment passionnant je t'avouerais. Regarde, j'empêche même pas les sales gosses comme toi de fumer, plaisanta l'ainé.

—T'es bien placé pour dire ça. »

Elle lui tendit sa clope sur laquelle il tira une ou deux bouffées avant de la lui rendre, la remerciant d'un bref hochement de tête. Sakurazawa Yasunori était encore quelques semaines auparavant un lycéen comme tous ceux clôturés ici, et il était même arrivé à Akane de l'appeler « senpai » en de très rares occasions. Elle n'avait jamais usé de ce terme avec qui que ce soit d'autre parce que le jeune homme était bien le seul de ce bahut qu'elle respectait un tant soit peu. Il avait été comme elle, incapable de s'exprimer autrement que par la violence, participant à la moindre baston de rue, s'enflammant à la moindre remarque qui ne lui plaisait pas. Un jour cependant l'un de ses souffre-douleurs avait sombré dans le coma suite aux blessures qu'il lui avait infligé et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se battre. Une belle histoire racontée ainsi mais il avait brisé sa promesse en se battant avec elle le jour même de son arrivée au lycée.

L'étudiante avait souvent frappé, souvent été frappée, mais il avait été le premier à la mettre KO. Et alors ils avaient parlé, longuement, loin des autres. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là mais étrangement elle avait su, alors même qu'elle se montrait faible devant lui, qu'il n'en parlerait jamais à personne. Il l'avait soutenu durant toute sa première année dans cette nouvelle prison, l'avait aidé à trouver un autre moyen de se défouler, et depuis ses poings n'avaient plus jamais saigné à force de s'être acharné sur le visage de quelqu'un. Cela ne signifiait pas que plus rien de l'énervait, elle n'était pas devenue un modèle de calme et de sagesse, mais elle avait appris à se contenir. Désormais elle attendait la fin des cours pour entrainer Saku-chan sur le terrain de tennis et jouer contre elle jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.

« Donc t'étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu attendrais Ken pour vous lancer ensemble dans la musique ? s'enquit la brune en écrasant son mégot sur le sol en béton.

—Tu en doutais ? rétorqua-t-il, ses yeux noirs la mettant au défi de répondre que oui.

—Pas vraiment, juste que vous me faisiez pas l'effet d'être si proches tous les deux, fit la plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

—On s'entend bien mais on se fréquente pas assidument, c'est vrai. Seulement j'ai eu l'occasion de me rendre compte qu'il a un putain de talent. Et puis vous êtes jumeaux, quand je suis avec lui j'ai un peu l'impression d'être avec toi…

—Oh mais qu'il est craquant ! gazouilla la lycéenne en lui pinçant la joue. Tu vas foutrement me manquer, toi et ton romantisme à la con.

—Tu pourras toujours nous accompagner en tournée. On vivra de musique et d'amour, bébé. »

Akane ne put retenir un fou rire face à cette réplique prononcée avec tant de sérieux, et son ami ne tarda pas à la suivre jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie stridente de l'établissement ne vienne couvrir leur voix.

* * *

><p>L'héritière Kitamura mâchonna distraitement le bout de son crayon se creusant la cervelle pour comprendre au juste ce que leur prof d'économie attendait d'eux en leur donnant un devoir aussi compliqué. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à s'en sortir avec ce qui traitait du b.a.-ba, alors là c'était carrément trop lui en demander. Qu'y connaissait-elle, elle, en politique de rigueur et de relance ? Est-ce qu'elle avait une tête à vouloir se mêler de ces choses-là ? Cependant il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'y intéresse au moins quelques instants, le travail étant ramassé le lendemain pour être noté, évidemment. Elle avait déjà fait de gros efforts en venant s'isoler dans la bibliothèque du bahut, histoire de ne pas être distraite par la guitare de son frère ou le babillage incessant de Sakura. Bref, elle s'était montrée très motivée jusqu'au moment de se retrouver face à cette feuille blanche qu'elle ne savait pas comment remplir.<p>

La jeune fille poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en relisant pour la centième fois au moins la consigne dont elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot. C'était toujours dans ces instants d'exaspération profonde qu'elle songeait à aller s'enfermer dans un couvent pour qu'on lui foute enfin une paix royale. Avec ça même son père ne pourrait pas l'obliger à reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Seulement cette idée s'opposait au fait qu'elle n'était pas croyante, et que faire vœu de charité, de chasteté et tout le tralala, franchement très peu pour elle. Elle était donc condamnée à étudier ces théories qui ne présentaient strictement aucun intérêt pour elle jusqu'à ce que ses derniers petits neurones explosent sous la surchauffe.

L'étudiante releva les yeux de sa copie qui demeurait irrémédiablement blanche pour observer les environs et s'aérer le cerveau, sachant pertinemment que s'acharner ne la mènerait à rien pour le moment. L'odeur des livres emplissaient chaque recoin de cet endroit où le silence régnait en maitre absolu, tant et si bien que seul le bruit des pages qui se tournaient n'était pas vu comme un sacrilège. Son regard se porta presque immédiatement vers la fenêtre et elle fut surprise de constater que le soleil était près de se coucher. Jetant un coup d'œil sa montre, elle retint un gémissement de désespoir et empêcha sa tête d'aller s'écraser sur le bureau dans une attitude défaitiste. Bientôt il serait l'heure d'aller manger, et il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'une heure et demie pour réaliser un devoir de trois heures. Pouvait-on rêver mieux ?

Déjà elle envisageait de ne pas rendre son travail quitte à récolter quelques heures de colle lorsqu'elle aperçut son kohai, deux tables plus loin, lui aussi plongé dans les livres de cours pour aussitôt griffonner ce qu'il y dénichait sur une fiche cartonnée. Elle avait vu de nombreux élèves faire ça auparavant, avant d'entrer dans cette prison, toujours de bons élèves soucieux de bien faire. Elle en avait même fait partie fut un temps, avant de tout foutre en l'air.

Résolue à ne pas sombrer dans la déprime pour un simple exercice, Akane se leva pour se diriger tranquillement vers son cher camarade devant lequel elle s'assit sans préambule. Il sursauta légèrement avant de lui sourire gentiment, et oubliant un instant la raison de sa venue, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

—Bah je révise… répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

—Non, je veux dire… Dans ce bahut ? Du peu que j'ai pu constater t'as de bons résultats, t'as encore cherché de problèmes à personne. T'as l'air relativement innocent comparé à tous ceux enfermés ici, ajouta-t-elle d'un air taquin.

—Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont inscrit ici, lui apprit le jeune homme en reprenant le feuilletage de son bouquin. J'avais du mal à m'intégrer dans les lycées _normaux_.

—Je vois… Bon à la base je venais pour te demander un service.

—Une faveur d'Akane-senpai ? s'étonna Takarai-kun. Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être d'une quelconque utilité tu sais, fit-il, gêné.

—T'as compris le dernier cours d'éco ?

—Et bien… oui, c'est pas très compliqué.

—Génial. Explique-moi. » ordonna-t-elle impérieusement.

Ce fut sans doute la première fois de sa vie que la jeune femme trouva cela aussi facile, et même si elle n'avait plus le temps désormais de rédiger son devoir avec soin et rigueur, elle fut soulagée de pouvoir le terminer. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre ce qu'on s'échinait à lui apprendre mais Hideto avait conscience de ses difficultés et faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, si bien qu'ils parvinrent même à finir avant que les cuisines ne fassent sonner leur foutu carillon pour appeler les élèves à venir manger. Cela leur laissa quelques agréables minutes pour discuter de ce qu'ils feraient une fois le lycée terminé –ou ce qu'ils auraient aimé faire dans le cas de l'héritière.

Une fois passées les premières barrières de l'embarras, le kohai se montrait incroyablement bavard, pas dans le sens où il parlait pour ne dire que des futilités mais plutôt dans celui où si on le lançait sur un sujet qui le passionnait, alors il fallait être fou pour vouloir l'arrêter. De toute façon la brune n'avait pas l'intention de l'arrêter, elle aimait bien l'écouter, sa voix avait une musicalité qu'elle appréciait. Cela la changeait du timbre parfois suraigu de Saku-chan, de celui grave et souvent rude de Sakurazawa, de la voix toujours teintée d'une calme indifférence de son frère qui avait parfois le don de l'exaspérer, sans parler du ton sévère qu'employait toujours son père. Non, son jeune professeur particulier –puisqu'ils avaient convenu qu'il en serait ainsi désormais- avait une douceur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était reposant.

Cependant quelque chose vint la déranger sur le petit îlot de calme qu'elle s'était créée, d'abord une sensation confuse, comme une sorte de malaise jusqu'à s'accentuer pour se muer en une sourde angoisse. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer concrètement, seulement des frissons vinrent bientôt lui parcourir l'échine et elle se retourna vivement plusieurs fois, examinant vainement les fins espaces entre les étagères débordantes des livres, épiant le moindre recoin avec l'horrible sensation d'être observée. Pourtant ils semblaient être les derniers à hanter cet endroit, et même les pas en provenance du couloir se faisaient de plus en plus rares, néanmoins l'étudiante préféra quitter les lieux.

« Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, fit-elle d'un ton réellement désolé, mais on ne pourrait pas s'installer au réfectoire ? J'ai… une drôle d'impression.

—Oui, bien sûr » acquiesça Takarai-kun en s'empressant de ranger ses affaires.

Elle l'imita et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque non sans un dernier regard en arrière pour Akane qui prit soin d'éteindre la lumière, songeant que décidément elle avait trop d'imagination, ou peut-être était-ce la fatigue tout simplement. Toujours est-il qu'elle prit la direction du mess d'un pas décidé, le bras droit tendu sous le poids de son sac tandis que son camarade faisait de son mieux pour maintenir le rythme. Ils débarquèrent ainsi au milieu des cris et des rires de la multitude d'étudiants réunis pour le diner, et c'est avec un certain soulagement que la demoiselle se fondit dans la masse, invitant Hideto à la suivre pour rejoindre Ken et Sakura.

Bien sûr parmi ce tumulte, bruyant mélange de discussions et de couverts qui s'entrechoquaient, personne ne put entendre le grincement de la porte de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrait et se refermait le plus discrètement possible juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, de même que les pas qui s'en éloignèrent tranquillement, étouffés par le tapis.


	4. Chapter 3

**Encore une fois merci Mamsayi pour tes gentils commentaires, même si je sens que me menacer à la fin va devenir une habitude chez toi xD. En tout cas tu es la bienvenue sur le blog :). Merci également à Louange, c'est toujours agréable d'être lu par quelqu'un dont on aime le travail ^^. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir remercié plus tôt d'ailleurs mais je voulais le faire sur un chapitre que j'étais à peu près sûre que tu lirais. En espérant que la suite vous plaise !**

Chapitre 3

Mi-Mai

La professeure de mathématiques déblatérait son cours d'un ton morne et désintéressé, la tête négligemment posée dans le creux de sa paume tandis qu'un stylo tournoyait inlassablement dans son autre main. Rares étaient les élèves qui prenaient en note ce qu'elle dictait d'une voix robotique et plus nombreux étaient ceux qui roupillaient, affalés sur leur table, profitant de cette petite pause bienvenue au milieu de leur journée la plus chargée. L'enseignante s'en fichait royalement, à un an de la retraite, elle fournissait le strict minimum d'énergie nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son travail, trouvant de toute façon inutile de se décarcasser pour de jeunes ingrats pareils. Aujourd'hui c'était au tour d'une fille du deuxième rang de recopier soigneusement la leçon qu'elle distribuerait ensuite à ses camarades, le lendemain la tâche incomberait à son voisin, et ainsi de suite.

Akane regardait passer les nuages comme une vache regarderait passer un train, un air blasé collé au visage alors qu'elle prenait son mal en patience, et seul son pied qui martelait le sol à intervalles réguliers laissait deviner son envie de fumer. Ses yeux se baissèrent finalement vers les immenses jardins qui devançaient le bâtiment et elle observa le jardinier tandis qu'il taillait les haies, essuyant son front dégoulinant de sueur, les bras bronzés par le soleil. Il salua l'une des cuisinières aux bras chargés de cagettes de fruits et l'adolescente grimaça en constatant qu'ils auraient encore droit à du pamplemousse. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle tressaillit lorsqu'une main lui frôla le bras et elle examina un instant le morceau de papier qui venait d'être glissé sur son bureau, relevant la tête vers son kohai qui lui fit un petit signe l'encourageant à lire le message. Elle le déplia avec soin, prenant à peine le temps de vérifier que leur professeure était toujours hypnotisée par les mouvements de son stylo.

« _M'ennuie._ » disait simplement le mot, et elle s'empara d'un crayon pour y répondre, saisissant l'occasion de s'occuper un peu plus constructivement. « _Je me demande si elle remarquerait notre absence si on partait maintenant._ » écrivit-elle à son tour, rendant discrètement la feuille à son propriétaire. « _Tu veux tenter le coup ?_ » y inscrivit-t-il, et il lui sourit malicieusement lorsqu'elle le fixa pour tenter de deviner s'il plaisantait. Voyant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, elle haussa les épaules, se disant qu'après tout pourquoi pas, et elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac. À quatre-pattes entre les rangs de tables parfaitement alignées, elle se faufila jusqu'à la sortie sous l'œil amusé des quelques élèves qui la remarquèrent et, Hideto derrière elle, elle ouvrit la porte le plus délicatement possible. Un faible grincement signala leur fuite et aussitôt, plusieurs étudiants se mirent à tousser bruyamment pour couvrir leur échappée.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils se redressèrent en s'époussetant légèrement, échangeant un regard complice avant de se taper dans la main et de s'éloigner tranquillement de la salle, trottinant dans les couloirs pour gagner leur habituel refuge qu'était le toit. En tournant à l'angle d'un mur ils manquèrent percuter une masse sombre et imposante qui s'avançait dans la direction opposée, et l'héritière crut leur dernière heure venue jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux sur l'obstacle et reconnaisse Sakurazawa qui esquissait une moue perplexe.

« Je ne crois pas avoir entendu la sonnerie, fit-il remarquer aux deux plus jeunes.

—Tu deviens dur d'oreilles. C'est la vieillesse, que veux-tu… soupira dramatiquement la demoiselle.

—Mmh, admettons que ce soit le cas. Admettons aussi que, toujours à cause de mon âge avancé, ma vue décline et que je ne vous ai malencontreusement pas aperçus en train d'errer dans les couloirs tels des fugitifs, envisagea le pion avec un clin d'œil équivoque.

—Je te revaudrai ça ! s'exclama son amie en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

—J'espère bien. » approuva-t-il en s'éloignant, sifflotant un air populaire.

Le duo reprit sa course vers les escaliers et ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre, tout en haut du bâtiment assailli par un vent vicieux qui vint emmêler les cheveux de Kane, pour sa plus grande frustration. Les nouant rapidement en un chignon approximatif, elle s'assit dans son coin habituel, le dos appuyé au parapet tandis qu'une cigarette déjà allumée apparaissait comme par enchantement sous son nez. Elle remercia son kohai d'un bref hochement de tête avant de tirer une taffe qu'elle expira vers le ciel, savourant simplement les quelques instants de liberté qu'ils venaient de gagner. Elle et Takarai-kun formaient une bonne équipe jusqu'ici, et même s'il n'avait pas été placé dans ce lycée parce qu'il était un cas difficile, elle se surprenait à apprécier sa compagnie.

Au premier abord ils n'avaient pas spécialement eu de raisons de devenir amis car tout les opposait, mais sans qu'elle comprenne réellement comment ni pourquoi, Akane s'était laissée apprivoiser par la voix du jeune homme, une voix calme et emplie d'une certaine… tendresse. C'était nouveau. Et agréable. C'était différent de l'amour inconditionnel et surtout possessif de Saku-chan, c'était différent de l'affection maladroite et bien dissimulée de son frère, c'était différent de la camaraderie rustre de Sakurazawa. _Il_ était différent. Il était un élève irréprochable –si l'on oubliait les coups foireux dans lesquels elle l'entrainait parfois-, il adorait ses parents du peu qu'elle en avait entendu, et il était à la base plutôt du genre renfermé même si en tant que chef de dortoir il avait bien été forcé de se mêler aux autres et de sympathiser au mieux. Tout l'inverse de la fille Kitamura, et pourtant ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble.

Évidemment pour la meilleure amie frivole de la jeune héritière cela avait été un peu dur à accepter au départ et elle lui remettait de temps en temps le grappin dessus avec toute sa délicatesse coutumière, mais elle avait également su profiter de l'occasion pour passer plus de temps avec Ken. Celui-ci avait quant à lui bien compris que le nouveau venu dans la vie de sa sœur était une bonne chose pour elle, qu'il lui apportait l'attention que lui-même n'avait pas su lui donner lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

« Dis… Le type qu'on a croisé en venant, tu le connais ? s'enquit Hideto, brisant le silence qui s'était installé sur le toit.

—C'est un bon ami. Il était élève ici avant, lui apprit l'ainée qui prenait soin de lui faire à son tour don d'une cigarette.

—Tu es très populaire, Akane-senpai, nota-t-il en inspirant une bouffée cancérigène. Chaque fois que je suis avec toi on rencontre toujours des gens que tu connais, et ils te saluent tous chaleureusement, ils te demandent comment tu vas, ils te proposent de manger avec eux…

—C'est parce que je fais partie des personnes à ne pas énerver, lui assura-t-elle avec un léger rire teinter d'amertume. Ils sont juste hypocrites.

—Peut-être mais je t'envie… un peu, avoua le plus jeune en détournant les yeux. Moi je n'ai jamais réussi à m'intégrer. On déménage souvent avec mes parents, alors où que j'aille j'étais toujours le nouveau et je finissais en souffre-douleur de quelqu'un. »

L'héritière l'observa un instant sans rien dire, imaginant sans mal ce qu'avait dû être la vie de son kohai jusqu'ici puisqu'elle avait elle-même fait partie de ces gosses qui s'en prennent aux autres sans véritable raison, juste pour se donner l'impression d'être fort alors que ce sont eux les plus faibles. Il aurait très bien pu être l'un de ces laissés-pour-compte qu'elle s'amusait à martyriser parfois et elle eut presque envie de s'excuser auprès de lui pour toutes les horreurs que son espèce lui avait faites subir. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pour rien dans ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle ressentait la douleur qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots et se sentait coupable d'avoir un jour provoqué une telle souffrance chez d'autres adolescents.

Cette attitude stupide avait pris fin lors de son entrée au lycée et sa rencontre un peu musclée avec Sakurazawa, et de toute façon ici rares étaient ceux qui dominaient les autres, ils étaient tous des brutes, des grandes gueules ou des camés. Tous sauf un si on y réfléchissait bien, un élève qui d'après ce que Kane venait d'entendre avait déjà subi les harcèlements de ses camarades et qui risquait encore une fois d'en faire l'objet.

« Tu as dit à quelqu'un d'autre que tu n'étais là que parce que ça arrangeait tes parents ? demanda-t-elle alors en se relevant alors que la sonnerie leur vrillait les tympans.

—Juste à Ken-chan, lui répondit le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard intrigué.

—Parfait. N'en parle plus à personne, le somma la fille Kitamura. Pour l'instant ils t'apprécient, mais s'ils apprennent que tu es l'innocent du village… mes poings ne suffiront pas à te protéger. Tu comprends ça ? »

Il hocha gravement la tête et elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser, prenant aussitôt le chemin du mess qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de gagner pour s'assurer d'avoir de bonnes places. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la demoiselle d'agir ainsi mais elle avait cette dérangeante impression, celle qu'elle aurait très bien pu se trouver à la place de Hideto. N'importe quel lycéen aurait pu s'y trouver. Les jeunes étaient tellement cruels entre eux. Et son nouvel ami était comme un mouton offert en sacrifice à la meute de loups.

* * *

><p>L'agitation régnait en maitre à l'intérieur du grand réfectoire tandis que les plateaux s'entrechoquaient, que les verres tintaient, que les louches s'abattaient violemment sur les assiettes et que les chaises raclaient le sol dans un bruit strident. Les étudiants parlaient forts pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant et Sakura ne faisait pas exception à la règle, invectivant farouchement son professeur d'histoire à la moustache frétillante et aux interrogations écrites plus redoutables les unes que les autres. Et pendant qu'elle se plaignait du nombre de dates faramineux qu'il leur demandait de retenir du jour au lendemain, Ken piochait tranquillement dans son riz, Takarai-kun avalait ses nouilles en révisant distraitement un manuel, et Kane comptait mentalement les minutes de patience qu'elle accordait à son amie avant de péter un câble.<p>

Voyant que ses tentatives pour changer de sujet se révélaient toutes vaines, elle s'empara du pichet vide dans le but d'aller le leur remplir et ainsi d'échapper aux jérémiades incessantes de sa voisine. Alors qu'elle quittait son siège et se retournait pour partir vers les robinets, elle percuta un autre élève de plein fouet et le choc la fit se rasseoir aussi sec, la carafe lui glissant entre les doigts pour aller s'écraser au sol en une multitude de copeaux de verre brisé. Le garçon avec qui elle venait d'entrée en collision jura en constatant que son soda s'était par la même occasion renversé sur son uniforme et s'étalait maintenant sur la chemise blanche en une tâche poisseuse. Énervé, il fusilla la coupable du regard et cracha hargneusement :

« Putain tu peux pas faire attention ?! »

Dans un pur réflexe dû à ces années passées à se battre contre ce genre de types, l'héritière l'évalua rapidement et en arriva à un résultat mitigé. D'un côté son adversaire était bien plus grand et musclé qu'elle, et même s'il faisait partie des camés, ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui se droguaient pour décoller au pays des bisounours et il était certainement sous speed à l'instant même. D'un autre côté, alors qu'elle était quasiment sûre de ne pas avoir l'avantage si les choses tournaient mal, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, premièrement parce qu'elle avait un honneur, deuxièmement parce que si elle ne répliquait pas, elle serait vu comme une faible et serait jetée en pâture aux autres.

« Regarde devant toi quand tu marches et on en reparlera » rétorqua-t-elle sans montrer la moindre crainte.

Les conversations alentours s'étaient tues et leurs camarades les épiaient tels des vautours avides de chair fraiche, ravis que quelque chose d'intéressant ait enfin lieu dans ce bahut pourri.

« C'est toi qui vient de me bousculer ! s'irrita le jeune homme.

—Je te tournais le dos. Comment j'aurais pu te voir, crétin ? »

À la manière dont ils se toisaient maintenant, la situation aurait pu s'envenimer sérieusement si l'un des surveillants n'était pas intervenu pour les séparer et guider le garçon vers les dortoirs pour qu'il puisse se changer. Ruminant sa frustration, Akane regagna sa place et reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était, ignorant la cuisinière qui venait nettoyer les débris de la défunte carafe. Finalement elle ne prit pas la peine de terminer son plat, les efforts de Sakura pour l'apaiser et détendre l'atmosphère la rendant plus irascible encore, et elle quitta la table pour fuir vers l'extérieur.

Elle s'engagea au hasard sur l'une des allées de graviers qui traversait la pelouse impeccablement tondue et entreprit des exercices de respiration histoire de calmer ses nerfs à vif. Lorsqu'elle perçut distinctement le crissement des petits cailloux sous ses pas et sous ceux de la personne qui la suivait, elle ralentit pour lui permettre de la rattraper, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne se ferait pas engueuler pour son comportement. Son frère se tint bientôt à côté d'elle et ils marchèrent en silence plusieurs minutes, observant passivement les élèves qui erraient dans les jardins, profitant de leur pause déjeuner pour fumer ou simplement faire une sieste.

« Tu pars encore au quart de tour, lâcha Ken qui s'allumait sa propre clope.

—Si tu savais comme ça me fait chier, soupira sa jeune sœur. Deux ans que je fais des efforts, que j'ai pas écrasé mon poing sur le visage d'un de ces cons et pourtant c'est plus fort que moi, au moindre signe de menace j'ai cette envie irrésistible de frapper, encore et encore. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? s'inquiéta la cadette.

—Tout va très bien chez toi, la rassura son jumeau en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. C'est ce bahut qui est fou, à enfermer autant de gens enragés dans un même endroit, comme si on pouvait faire autre chose que se taper dessus. »

Et il avait raison. Tous les adolescents cloitrés dans ce lycée n'étaient pas de simples gamins rebelles qui détestaient étudier, ils étaient bien plus que ça. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient rejeté le système qu'on avait cherché à leur imposer, ceux qui avaient refusé la course à la réussite, ceux que les parents battaient, ceux que la pression avait fait exploser. On n'avait rien fait pour les comprendre et on les avait parqués ici en attendant qu'ils se calment, leur imposant des règles encore plus strictes qu'ils enfreignaient avec la même facilité, comme si le temps et un peu de patience allaient tout arranger. Et une fois le lycée terminé, que ferait-on d'eux ? On les relâcherait tranquillement alors qu'aucune amélioration n'était à noter ? La jeune fille Kitamura s'imaginait bien, plus tard, en train de foutre une droite à un partenaire commercial qui refusait les termes d'un contrat.

« T'es toujours clean, toi ? s'enquit-elle alors, désirant s'assurer qu'au moins l'un d'eux tenait le coup.

—Oui, même si avec tout ce qui circule ici on me facilite pas vraiment la tâche, avoua-t-il en piétinant son mégot.

—Je suis fière de toi » sourit la plus jeune en lui smackant la joue.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui avant de la relâcher, et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur salle respective lorsque la sonnerie stridente vint les rappeler à l'ordre. En s'asseyant à sa place habituelle, la jeune fille remarqua les coups d'œil inquiets que lui jetait son kohai et elle lui balança négligemment un bout de papier lui intimant de se concentrer sur le cours. Le message sembla l'amuser un peu et il lui répliqua qu'elle était plutôt mal placée pour lui dire ça, ce qui était loin d'être faux. Au final la journée ne fut pas si mauvaise pour Kane, et l'altercation du réfectoire se fondit dans la masse de souvenirs inutiles que son cerveau entassait machinalement, au cas où ces derniers pourraient resservir un jour. Jour qui arriverait bien plus vite que prévu.


	5. Chapter 4

**Comme d'habitude, merci Louange et Mamsayi pour vos reviews, ravie de voir que vous ne lâchez pas l'histoire (en même temps avec si peu de chapitres... j'ai encore le temps de vous décevoir 8D). Et pour ta gouverne Mamsayi, je n'ai pas mis plus de temps à poster le précédent chapitre que ceux d'avant ou même que celui-ci puisque je poste toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche précisément, na ! (naméoh, j'vais pas me laisser faire xD).**

Chapitre 4

Début Juin

« Nan et puis franchement t'as vu son sourire ? Trooop craquant… »

Akane leva les yeux au ciel et tenta tant bien que mal de se reconcentrer sur le rayon qu'elle était en train de fouiller à la recherche du vêtement qu'il fallait _absolument_ ajouter à sa garde-robe. Sakura et elle avaient profité de leur samedi après-midi pour organiser une sortie shopping et les essayages allaient bon train, chacune ayant économisé durement pour pouvoir dépenser sans compter dans le but de remplir leur penderie où la place se faisait déjà rare. Qu'importe cependant, les distractions étaient limitées dans cette petite ville située aux alentours du lycée et le cinéma était fermé pour rénovation, ce qui réduisait sérieusement les possibilités. Malgré tout, ce calme et cette légère pause étaient les bienvenus puisque dans une semaine déjà leur lycée affronterait celui d'une cité voisine dans un grand tournoi sportif, et bien sûr elles auraient toutes deux des adversaires plus ou moins coriaces à écraser lors des matchs de tennis. Elles savouraient donc leur liberté pour mieux se vider l'esprit avant cette épreuve qui promettait d'être amusante mais également épuisante.

La blonde était justement maîtresse dans l'art de se vider l'esprit –qu'elle avait de toute façon rarement plein- et pour l'heure la jeune fille devait donc supporter les éloges que son amie débitait depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà, et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à saturer et à bien le faire comprendre.

« Saku-chan, commença-t-elle gentiment, j'ai rien contre le fait que tu t'épanches sur moi de l'amour inconditionnel que tu éprouves pour un garçon… Mais on parle quand même de mon frère là.

—Je dis rien quand tu me parles de Hideto, moi, râla la deuxième.

—Mon frère, bon sang ! insista-t-elle. Celui avec qui je prenais mes bains quand j'étais gamine !

—La chance… fit aussitôt sa complice.

—Oh pitié… Va essayer cette foutue robe et surtout, _surtout_, tais-toi. »

La plus frivole lui tira malicieusement la langue et s'enfuit en riant vers les cabines, refermant d'un coup sec le rideau derrière elle sous l'œil exaspéré des vendeuses qui trouvaient sans doute leurs deux jeunes clientes bien trop bruyantes. L'héritière ne pouvait malheureusement qu'approuver, sa camarade étant particulièrement intenable depuis le matin, et cela lui donnait presque l'impression d'être plus une baby-sitter qu'autre chose.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

Kane examina attentivement sa meilleure amie alors que celle-ci virevoltait allègrement dans une robe blanche bordée de dentelles, observant le résultat produit dans le grand miroir qui lui faisait face, les yeux brillants telle une enfant qui se découvre des allures de princesse.

« C'est… plus sage que ce que tu portes d'habitude, répondit-elle. Mais ça te va bien.

—Je trouve aussi. Ça va faire un malheur cet été ! » s'extasia Sakura avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la cabine.

La fille Kitamura secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin, amusée qu'elle était par la capacité de sa camarade à ne penser qu'aux garçons et ce, quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle se rappelait parfaitement du premier été qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, après qu'elles se soient rencontrées quelque mois plus tôt à leur entrée au lycée. Alors qu'elles faisaient un tour en vélo près du petit bungalow que possédaient les grands-parents de Saku-chan, celle-ci avait glissé sur du gravier et avait chuté lourdement, se blessant les genoux. Alors que sa complice l'aidait à se relever, elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil et lui avait demandé avec sa bouille la plus adorable : « Tu crois que ton frère me soignerait ? ». A ce souvenir le sourire d'Akane s'élargit et, se dirigeant vers la caisse pour payer sa trouvaille, la blonde l'interrogea, curieuse de la voir se réjouir pour rien :

« A quoi tu penses ?

—A ta chute de vélo, il y a deux ans, l'informa-t-elle.

—Bah ça a l'air de te faire plaisir, remarqua l'autre dont les lèvres se plissèrent pour marquer à quel point cela ne l'amusait pas, elle.

—Je me suis juste rappelée un truc que t'avais dit… » ajouta l'héritière en guise d'excuses.

La frivole n'insista pas et elles regagnèrent toutes deux la rue peu agitée, notant avec une certaine déception que de lourds nuages noirs couvaient à l'horizon et qu'il était probable qu'un petit orage vienne écourter la fête. Pas franchement équipées pour faire face à une averse, elles s'empressèrent de gagner la place où elles étaient censées rejoindre Ken et Hideto qui, la brune l'espérait de tout son petit cœur, avait pensé à lui acheter des cigarettes comme elle lui avait gentiment demandé. Ecrasant sous son pied le mégot de sa dernière clope, elle se jeta sur le paquet que lui tendait son kohai et le remercia à sa manière en le gratifiant d'une bonne claque dans le dos qui manqua lui faire recracher ses poumons. Ils prirent finalement d'un commun accord la direction de l'arrêt de bus qui les ramènerait bientôt dans leur prison bien-aimée, et à peine le jeune guitariste fut-il installé que Sakura se précipitait sur le siège à côté de lui, laissant à leurs deux amis deux places quelques rangs derrière.

Kane était bien partie pour admirer la vue durant tout le trajet lorsqu'on enfonça un écouteur dans son oreille et qu'une musique rock vint accaparer son attention. Elle se tourna vers Takarai-kun qui lui sourit et voulut savoir après quelques minutes si elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait écouter. Elle acquiesça, toujours un peu surprise par la gentillesse de son voisin, une gentillesse qui lui semblait sincère contrairement à celle dont faisait preuve la majorité des élèves à son égard. Cependant eux savaient de quoi elle était capable tandis que lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir se battre ce qui, en y songeant, lui aurait fort probablement rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'elle n'était pas une fille modèle et d'autres étudiants avaient dû également l'avertir, lui conseiller de l'éviter s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis, mais il restait là. Il ne la fuyait pas, on pouvait même presque penser qu'il l'appréciait.

La fille Kitamura l'observa un bref instant alors qu'il fouillait son mp4 à la recherche d'une autre chanson susceptible de lui plaire, et elle finit par lui en désigner une qu'il sélectionna sans hésiter, puis il releva la tête, laissant son regard croiser celui intrigué de la demoiselle.

« Akane-senpai, tu me fais peur à me fixer comme ça, avoua-t-il en opérant un léger mouvement de recul.

—Pardon, j'étais juste en train de me dire que tu étais naïf, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

—Pourquoi naïf ? » s'étonna la jeune homme.

Sans lui répondre, l'ainée descendit du car qui venait de s'arrêter face aux grilles du lycée et, contrairement à son frère et son amie qui prirent machinalement la direction des dortoirs, elle préféra s'éloigner pour traverser les jardins. Elle voulait retarder au maximum le moment où elle devrait retourner s'enfermer dans ce sombre bâtiment avec tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas au fond, malgré plus de deux ans de vie commune. Son protégé hésita quelques secondes avant de la rattraper et de l'inciter à suivre les autres :

« Il va pleuvoir, on ferait peut-être mieux de…

—Je ne suis pas différente de tous ceux qui t'ont martyrisé avant, tu le sais ça ? l'interrompit-elle.

—Si c'était vraiment le cas j'aurais déjà morflé, la contra Hideto.

—Il arrivera sans doute un jour où je te frapperai. J'ai déjà giflé Saku-chan plusieurs fois, et Ken ne s'est jamais blessé en tombant dans les escaliers comme il s'amusait à le prétendre. J'en aurais pas forcément envie, seulement je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher, tu comprends ? » lui expliqua calmement la brune.

Voilà, elle l'avait mis en garde, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de l'ignorer désormais. Cependant, même si elle faisait cela pour son bien, Akane redoutait sa réaction, quelle qu'elle soit. S'il approuvait alors elle perdrait l'un des rares amis qu'elle était parvenue à se faire dans cet enfer, s'il contestait elle craignait qu'un jour arrive où, en perdant le contrôle, elle le frappe et le regrette amèrement par la suite.

« Je ne comprends pas… Tu veux que je parte ? s'enquit Takarai-kun, blessé.

—Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Si tu décides de rester tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, l'avertit durement la jeune fille.

—Je reste. »

L'ainée sourit et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, longeant le gazon fraichement tondu qui dégageait une odeur d'herbe coupée assez agréable, profitant chacun de ce sentiment étrange, celui d'être apprécié, celui de ne plus être seul. Ils avaient tous deux, pour diverses raisons, grandi plus ou moins isolés, sans véritable soutien autre que celui de leur famille, et trouver une personne extérieure à ce cercle qui veuille bien d'eux était rassurant. Bien sûr l'héritière avait déjà quelques rares amis, mais son kohai était différent par le simple fait qu'il avait un temps vécu la même chose qu'elle. Pendant des mois, peut-être même des années ils avaient été rejetés parce jugés trop bizarre pour l'un, trop violent pour l'autre, mais tout cela importait peu. A aucun moment on avait cherché à les comprendre.

Même dans cet établissement spécialisé dans les cas difficiles, on ne faisait rien pour les aider à sortir de leur spirale infernale, au contraire, certains s'y enfonçaient d'autant plus à cause de l'isolement de l'internat. Comme la fille Kitamura, nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient eu que leurs parents ou leurs frères et sœurs pour les soutenir dans les moments difficiles, et au final on leur retirait cette seule chose encore capable de leur faire du bien. Les téléphones avaient beau ne pas être interdits dans l'enceinte du lycée, rien ne vaut l'étreinte réconfortante d'une mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Toute à ses pensées, Kane sursauta lorsque Hideto tira sur la manche de sa veste et après qu'elle lui ait jeté un regard interrogateur, il lui désigna d'un signe de tête un groupe de garçons qui fumaient un peu plus loin.

« Je propose de faire demi-tour, fit-il craintivement.

—Pourquoi ça ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, persuadée d'avoir raté un épisode.

—Y a le mec avec qui tu as failli te battre au self, la renseigna le plus jeune.

—C'était y a plusieurs semaines, il a sans doute oublié. Et puis on va pas se foutre sur la gueule pour un pauvre soda. » affirma l'héritière.

Elle poursuivit donc son avancée, bien persuadée qu'aucun problème particulier n'allait leur tomber dessus, –après tout ils ne faisaient que se promener, ça n'avait rien d'un défi. Elle-même ne se serait pas souvenue de ce type si son kohai ne le lui avait pas rappelé, cependant le fait que la tête de l'élève en question ne lui revienne pas n'était pas forcément bon signe. Soit il s'était montré particulièrement insignifiant jusqu'ici, soit il était nouveau et n'avait aucune notion de toutes les petites règles qui régissaient leur quotidien et qui faisaient en sorte que chacun puissent vivre relativement en paix. Akane haussa les épaules, se disant que s'il s'en prenait à elle il se rendrait vite compte de son erreur, elle et de nombreux camarades veilleraient à le lui faire comprendre. Ce fut donc relativement confiante qu'elle s'approcha du groupe de camés et s'apprêtait à le dépasser, trop confiante peut-être.

« Oh mais c'est la petite prétentieuse de la dernière fois ! » s'exclama soudain une voix grave qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ladite prétentieuse leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta, ignorant la mine désespérée de Takarai-kun qui la suppliait presque de ne pas y prêter attention et de continuer son chemin sans faire de vagues. Inutile de préciser que ce n'était aucunement son intention et elle se tourna vers l'impertinent qui la jaugeait d'un air goguenard, apparemment fier de sa connerie. Un nouveau donc, en conclut la jeune fille. Un nouveau qui cherchait depuis plus d'un mois une victime à emmerder. Il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne. L'insultée prit soin de regarder autour d'elle comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien celle visée par la galante remarque, puis elle répliqua d'un ton volontairement résigné :

« Je suppose que c'est à moi que tu parles ?

—J'attends toujours tes excuses pour avoir bousillé ma chemise, lança-t-il en s'avançant à sa rencontre.

—Tu risques de les attendre encore un moment alors, le prévint la demoiselle qui gardait tout son aplomb même si elle était forcée de lever la tête pour croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis.

—Tu te crois vraiment supérieure à tout le monde hein ? la provoqua le drogué.

—Pas tout le monde, non, contesta la fille Kitamura. Juste supérieure à toi, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile quand on y pense. »

Le type semblait du genre à s'énerver facilement puisqu'il la saisit par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien, lui donnant ainsi tout loisir de profiter de son haleine douteuse.

« J'ai l'impression que t'as pas bien compris ce qui était en train de se passer, grogna-t-il en brandissant son poing sous le nez de Kane.

—C'est toi qui ne comprends rien à rien. Tes mains tremblent, donc tu vas bientôt avoir besoin de ta dose. Et moi pendant ce temps qu'est-ce que je vais faire selon toi ? Tu t'imagines que je vais partir en oubliant tout ça ? Non, évidemment que non, je vais te briser et ils te ramèneront chez ta mère avec deux-trois côtes cassées, l'avertit-elle aimablement.

—On raconte que t'as frappé personne depuis deux ans, contra son adversaire, convaincu qu'elle bluffait même si le manque se faisait effectivement ressentir dans ses veines.

—Et alors ? Je me suis pas foulée le poignet. Tes copains le savent bien d'ailleurs, ils viennent juste de se tailler, ajouta-t-elle avec amusement.

—Le tien aussi, remarqua le camé dont l'assurance diminuait cependant.

—Il est parti cherché autant d'élèves qu'il peut. En nous voyant comme ça ils comprendront tous que tu es sur ma liste noire. Après ça, essaie de me toucher et ta vie deviendra un enfer. »

Et effectivement, un joli attroupement arrivait droit sur eux depuis l'internat et quelques étudiants coururent vers eux pour les séparer au cas où les choses dégénèreraient. Parmi eux se trouvaient Sakura qui sauta dans les bras de son amie et défroissa distraitement ses vêtements en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien, et pour bien parfaire le tableau, Ken menaça calmement le nouveau pestiféré :

« Touche-la encore une seule fois et je te tue. J'en suis capable. »

Le drogué n'avait pas l'air d'en douter à cet instant puisqu'il détala sans demander son reste, non sans avoir jeté un regard haineux à la jeune héritière au passage. Celle-ci finit par écarter sa complice qui la câlinait comme un enfant le ferait avec sa peluche, et tous commencèrent à regagner les chambres qu'ils avaient quittées. Alors qu'elle progressait en tête de la petite foule qui s'était réunie pour assister à l'altercation, plusieurs étudiants vinrent l'assurer de leur soutien et elle les remercia sobrement, puis bientôt ce fut Hideto qui la rejoignit pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

« J'espère que j'ai bien fait, murmura-t-il en parvenant à son niveau.

—Oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura Akane. J'ai une dette envers toi maintenant, tâche de l'utiliser sagement.

—Je pourrais avoir ton dessert ce soir ? s'enquit immédiatement le plus jeune.

—T'écoutes ce qu'on te dit parfois ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Mais très vite les deux amis rirent de leur mésaventure tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le réfectoire, et une fois de plus cette histoire sombra bien vite dans l'oubli. Et pendant que tous s'asseyaient pour discuter tranquillement en attendant l'heure du repas, personne ne fut là pour remarquer la silhouette sombre qui se faufilait hors du sous-bois et venait se mêler à eux le plus naturellement du monde. Pourquoi y aurait-on fait attention d'ailleurs ? Elle faisait déjà partie du paysage.


	6. Chapter 5

**Encore une fois merci Louange pour ta review, ravie que tu te tortures autant l'esprit 8D. Merci aussi Mamsayi, et désolé que le nom "Sakura" te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs (un ami m'avait fait la même réflexion que toi ^^) mais il est trop tard pour en changer maintenant (et quand bien même je n'en ai personnellement pas envie xD). Au passage je signale que le rythme de poste va ralentir, sachant que la fac me laisse de moins en moins de temps pour écrire et que je mène tout de même trois fictions de front. Soyez compréhensives :3**

Chapitre 5

Fin Juin

La chaleur se faisait déjà accablante pour un début de saison et les fontaines diffusaient leurs légers clapotis aux quatre coins de la propriété, laissant les étudiants s'asseoir sur leur rebord pour y tremper les pieds. Des batailles d'eau éclataient de temps à autres et d'une manière générale, tout le monde trouvait le moyen de se rafraîchir, même si cela impliquait de ressembler à une serpillière délavée. Personne n'avait envie de passer son week-end à travailler alors que le soleil brillait haut dehors et seuls quelques taciturnes demeuraient cloîtrés dans leur chambre, pas très enjoués à l'idée de se mêler à la foule qui grouillait à l'extérieur. Des groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés çà et là, envahissant les allées, parsemant la pelouse d'un vert éclatant ou s'abritant à l'ombre des arbres du sous-bois qui bordait le terrain.

De son côté, Akane attendait avec impatience l'instant où son calvaire prendrait fin et où elle pourrait enfin aller se désaltérer. Malgré ses cheveux attachés, malgré le short et le débardeur pour éviter au maximum à sa peau d'être étouffée par le tissu, malgré la casquette qui assombrissait son visage, elle sentait que si ce match ne se terminait pas rapidement, elle mourrait dessécher sur la terre rouge. Son souffle chaotique démontrait son épuisement et son éternelle adversaire n'était pas franchement dans un meilleur état au vu des coups de moins en moins puissants dont elle lui faisait cadeau. Finalement le pied de Sakura glissa sur la terre battue, permettant à la brune de smasher, achevant ainsi la partie. Les deux amies se serrèrent la main par-dessus le filet et s'empressèrent de gagner leur banc où elles s'affalèrent dans un soupir de soulagement, se jetant sur les bouteilles que leurs collègues du club leur tendaient.

La jeune fille observa passivement le début du match qui suivait le leur, se levant pour rejoindre sa complice à qui elle lança, histoire de la provoquer un peu :

« C'est rare que tu me laisses gagner deux fois de suite. Tu te ramollis, ma vieille.

—T'es plus endurante depuis que tu réduis ta dose de tabac » se défendit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

C'était vrai et l'héritière esquissa un sourire satisfait, consciente que sa dernière cigarette remontait à tout juste une semaine et qu'elle n'en avait pas ressentie l'envie particulière depuis. Elle avait diminué peu à peu le nombre de clopes fumées par jour jusqu'à atteindre zéro et pour l'instant elle tenait le coup, ne subissant aucune sensation de manque. Il arrivait encore que lorsqu'elle s'ennuie, sa main se porte automatiquement à sa poche, là où elle rangeait habituellement son briquet et ses barres cancérigènes, mais tout se trouvait maintenant au fond d'un tiroir de son bureau dans sa chambre d'internat.

« À la douche ? s'enquit la blonde en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

—Plutôt deux fois qu'une. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Et après ça elles veilleraient toutes deux à ne plus fournir d'efforts jusqu'à la fin de la journée, plutôt optimiser leur temps à végéter sur un carré de gazon et à parfaire leur bronzage. C'est avec cette idée en tête que Kane se glissa sous le jet d'eau glacée et le choc de température la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds tandis que Saku-chan jurait comme un charretier dans la cabine voisine. Chacune avait sa manière de lutter contre la morsure du froid même si, fidèle à elle-même, la frivole ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire dans le bruit et l'exagération. Cependant cela faisait bien rire sa voisine qui admirait son imagination débordante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inventer de nouvelles insultes. Tout ce que faisait ou disait sa camarade était à son image : extravagant et démesuré. Elle lui enviait souvent cette désinvolture à l'égard de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de sa conduite et de ses opinions, faisant ce que bon lui semblait sans vraiment songer aux conséquences. Elles avaient cela en commun lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, mais aujourd'hui la fille Kitamura avait l'impression que la réalité l'avait rattrapée.

Dans moins d'un an elle sortirait de cette prison et devrait suivre à la lettre les consignes de son père concernant son avenir, chose qui la réjouissait moyennement, voire pas du tout sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun début de passion concernant l'industrie de l'automobile. Pour y échapper elle pourrait imiter son frère et déclarer son indépendance, quitte à ce qu'on lui coupe les vivres et qu'elle soit forcée de se débrouiller seule, mais sans diplôme elle n'irait pas bien loin et les boulots qui lui seraient accessibles lui permettraient à peine de subsister. Elle était piégée, son rêve ne pouvait se réaliser grâce à son seul talent comme celui de Ken. La demoiselle entretenait secrètement le souhait que son cher frère fasse une percée fracassante dans le monde de la musique, et qu'il gagne alors suffisamment pour lui donner un coup de main et payer ses études, mais elle n'était pas assez folle pour placer tous ses espoirs là-dessus.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? l'interrogea sa complice, les cheveux encore humides de leur récent shampoing.

—Je comptais sur les garçons pour y réfléchir à notre place mais ils nous ont lâché, soupira-t-elle alors qu'elles ressortaient à l'air libre.

—Dis donc, je sais que t'arrives plus à vivre sans Takarai-kun mais de là à ce qu'il décide de tes moindres mouvements, moi je dis non ! s'indigna la plus jeune.

—Bah écoute, le jour où Ken commencera à te faire les yeux doux, tu me diras si tu t'en tires aussi bien que moi, la défia Akane.

—Ah je l'attends avec impatience ce jour-là, minauda la blonde en souriant aux anges.

—Ouais enfin te laisse pas avoir trop facilement, faut les tenir en laisse ces bêtes-là.

—Tu te débrouilles bien toi d'ailleurs, la complimenta Saku-chan. Comment t'as fait pour qu'il te suive partout comme ça ?

—J'ai menacé de le frapper, répondit sincèrement l'aînée.

—Intéressant… »

Les deux jeunes filles auraient pu continuer longtemps ainsi, d'autant que Sakura était intarissable dès qu'on abordait certains sujets –en l'occurrence celui de la gente masculine-, mais elles furent interrompues par une étudiante qui venait leur proposer de se joindre à plusieurs d'entre elles pour jouer aux cartes où à n'importe quoi qui pourrait les occuper. Elles s'étaient rassemblées dans le réfectoire, avaient obtenu de l'une des cuisinières une distribution de gâteaux et recrutaient maintenant des participantes. Le duo fut d'ailleurs encouragé à en parler à quiconque elles croiseraient sur le chemin, ce qu'elles acceptèrent sans se faire prier. Les filles, nettement en sous-effectif au sein de l'internat, organisaient souvent des événements pour se réunir et discuter un peu, atténuant alors l'atmosphère parfois trop oppressante du lieu.

Toujours d'un enthousiasme à toute épreuve, la plus frivole s'élança vers le bâtiment en hurlant en retentissant « strip pokeeeeer ! » à l'entente duquel certains garçons lézardant dans les jardins semblèrent s'éveiller de leur sieste. Aucun ne prit la peine de se lever pour autant, tous ayant reconnu leur camarade au goût prononcé pour la provocation, et la brune tenta un instant d'imaginer la tête de la directrice si celle-ci l'avait entendue depuis son bureau. Assurément épique. Les chances étaient minces cependant, après tout pourquoi cette vieille bique s'embêterait-elle à rester au lycée durant les week-ends ? Aucune raison, les pions étaient là pour ça et les affaires urgentes pouvaient bien attendre un jour ou deux.

L'héritière pénétra à son tour dans le réfectoire et nota qu'une petite foule s'y était déjà amassée et bavassait tranquillement en sirotant un jus de fruits quelconque. Elle slaloma entre quelques tables, observant avec intérêt les différents passe-temps que ses colocataires avaient dénichés elle-ne-savait-où, repérant ainsi divers jeux de cartes et l'éternel monopoly. Pas franchement motivée par l'une ou l'autre de ses possibilités, elle soupira et s'apprêtait à aller se chercher un bon bouquin quand une main emprisonna son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« Senpai ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant pour aviser Sakurazawa qui la gratifiait de son éternel demi-sourire. Tu m'as fait frôler la crise cardiaque !

—Tu cries bien trop forts pour quelqu'un qui a failli mourir, répliqua-t-il en faisant mine de se déboucher une oreille.

—Va falloir que tu perdes cette salle manie d'apparaître comme ça par surprise, le réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton grincheux.

—Une partie d'échecs ça te tente ? J'ai trouvé personne pour s'amuser avec moi, ajouta l'ainé avec un clin d'œil complice.

—Forcément, si tu fais peur comme ça à tout le monde… » bougonna la plus jeune.

Elle le suivit néanmoins jusqu'à une petite table accolée à l'une des baies vitrées et avança mollement son premier pion, la tête nonchalamment posée au creux de sa main en attente d'une défaite qui, même si elle serait peut-être longue à venir, était assurée. Elle n'avait jamais gagné contre le colosse qui, non content d'être un gros tas de muscles, se payait en plus le luxe d'être intelligent. Bien sûr cela l'énervait prodigieusement et il le savait, le saligaud, si bien qu'il lui jetait de temps à autres de petits regards narquois et secouait la tête d'un air désespéré lorsqu'elle opérait des déplacements qu'il jugeait maladroits. La fille Kitamura étant du genre à s'énerver plutôt facilement, elle prenait alors de moins en moins le temps de réfléchir aux mouvements de ses pions et jouait impulsivement, et elle finissait immanquablement par perdre. Cette partie ne fut pas une exception.

« Je veux une revanche ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque son roi fut à terre. Et cette fois interdiction de me regarder, de soupirer ou même de tousser ! Tu me déconcentres sans arrêt et c'est pour ça que je perds !

—Et si je m'étouffe avec mon gâteau ? protesta le jeune homme.

—Et bien aies la décence de mourir silencieusement » statua Akane en replaçant leurs pions.

Étonnée que son ami ne réplique pas, elle leva les yeux sur lui et le surprit en train de la fixer d'un air étrangement doux.

« T'es mignonne quand tu boudes, répondit-il à sa question muette.

—Je t'emmerde.

—Adorable.

—Tais-toi et joue. » le rabroua la jeune fille.

Il obéit sagement à son injonction et respecta à la lettre les demandes de sa cadette, gardant un visage impartial et se contentant par moments de pencher la tête sur le côté, mais elle ne savait si c'était parce que l'envie de faire une remarque le démangeait ou s'il songeait tout simplement à son prochain coup. Elle avait déjà oublié le pseudo-compliment qu'il venait de lui faire, habituée à ses brusques changements d'attitude. Elle aimait à comparer Sakurazawa à un ours, parce qu'il avait ce côté brute de décoffrage et un air taciturne mais possédait aussi un cœur tendre, ça c'était plus pour son côté peluche.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes et après avoir fourni des efforts acharnés, la demoiselle finit par l'emporter face au surveillant qui l'observa avec amusement tandis qu'elle sautillait sur sa chaise en gazouillant comme une enfant. Ce petit manège ne dura qu'un instant puisqu'elle s'arrêta soudainement, dévisageant son ainé en avançant avec méfiance :

« T'as pas fait exprès de me laisser gagner, pas vrai ?

—Est-ce que j'ai l'air de-

—Kitamura ! »

Le rugissement résonna dans le mess et le sourire auparavant ravi de Kane disparut pour laisser la place à une mine particulièrement renfrognée tandis que quelqu'un qu'elle identifiait désormais sans mal s'approchait d'elle avec la discrétion d'un éléphant. Ce type ne se lassait donc jamais ? Visiblement non, puisqu'à peine arrivé à sa hauteur il la saisit par le col et la souleva de sa chaise comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Le surveillant tenta de s'interposer mais l'abruti ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher car il lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes, le faisant reculer sous le choc, et la jeune fille émit un sifflement de mauvaise augure, appréciant peu qu'on la maltraite et encore moins qu'on maltraite ses amis. Cependant elle prit son mal en patience, attendant de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait avant de commettre l'irréparable et de frapper.

« Rends-le-moi p'tite conne ! lui cria le camé qui –elle le savait désormais- répondait au nom de Shinji.

—Si tu me disais de quoi tu parles pour commencer, l'incita l'otage qui mine de rien, avait de légères difficultés à respirer convenablement.

—Mon portefeuille ! C'est forcément toi qui l'as ! enragea-t-il en la gratifiant de quelques postillons. Ton copain à toutes les clefs du bahut, il aurait très bien pu entrer dans ma chambre et les voler pour toi. Comment est-ce que tu te paies ses petits services d'ailleurs ? s'enquit-il d'un ton faussement curieux. En nature ? Ça m'étonnerait même pas, tu m'as bien l'air d'une vraie pute. »

Leur dispute mise à part, un silence de mort régnait dans le réfectoire et Sakurazawa intervint à nouveau, enserrant l'épaule du drogué pour l'avertir en prenant bien soin de garder un ton calme qui ne le rendait que plus effrayant :

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire ou je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Et il n'aurait pas à répondre de quoi que ce soit puisque Akane balança de toutes ses forces son pied dans les parties intimes de son adversaire qui se plia en deux en grognant de douleur, la relâchant du même coup. Prenant le temps de défroisser son chemisier blanc, la demoiselle empoigna la tignasse de Shinji pour lui relever la tête, juste assez pour lui asséner la gifle la plus magistrale qu'elle avait en stock. Quelques cheveux lui restèrent entre les doigts alors que le visage du garçon adoptait une belle teinte cramoisie, la joue cuisante. Honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas qu'il riposterait. Après tout il était à terre, humilié devant plusieurs dizaines de témoins pour qui il était déjà un pestiféré. Mais justement, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle le comprit lorsque son point percuta sa pommette et l'envoya valser contre la table dont le coin heurta l'arrière de son crâne, l'assommant à moitié et lui faisant voir une myriade d'étoiles.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite resterait flou dans sa mémoire. Elle entendit vaguement Saku-chan accourir vers elle pour lui interdire fermement de bouger tandis que des raclements de chaises lui vrillaient les tympans, le tout agrémenté d'insultes crachées avec férocité. Ces dernières finirent cependant par s'éloigner et des dizaines de visages apparurent au-dessus d'elle, curieux, inquiets, ahuris. La fille Kitamura se souviendrait également de cette sensation de tanguer, comme si elle se trouvait sur un navire pris au cœur d'une tempête, puis ce fut le trou noir.


	7. Chapter 6

**Comme d'habitude petit remerciement obligé pour Mamsayi, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir :). En tout cas ce chapitre est le dernier avant un grand changement dans l'histoire (tentative de suspense pourrie -') et l'écrire a été assez agréable je crois ^^.**

Chapitre 6

Fin Juin

Akane fixait passivement l'immonde moquette bordeaux qui recouvrait le parquet sous ses pieds et la moquette lui rendait son regard sans ciller, impassible face à la frustration de la jeune fille qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts. Assise sur un fauteuil au tissu tout aussi hideux que le revêtement de sol, elle patientait dans l'étroit corridor qui précédait le bureau de la directrice, écoutant avec attention les bribes de paroles qui lui parvenaient depuis la pièce en question sans pour autant en saisir le sens. La vieille bique qui dirigeait l'établissement l'avait convoquée, elle et ce connard de Shinji pour recueillir leur version des faits après leur charmante altercation du week-end. Contrairement au camé qui avait été immédiatement reconduit dans sa chambre, on avait accordé l'autorisation à la demoiselle d'attendre ici que la sentence tombe.

Elle avait droit à ce léger traitement de faveur car elle était la principale blessée dans cette histoire, cependant elle savait que malgré cela elle ne s'en tirerait sûrement pas indemne, après tout même si Shinji l'avait insultée, elle avait frappé la première. Néanmoins le drogué avait également agressé Sakurazawa, qui était tout de même l'un de leur surveillant, et de son côté la demoiselle n'avait fait que se défendre au fond, sans compter que la scène s'était déroulée devant des dizaines de témoins. C'était précisément ce que le pion et Hideto, requis en tant que chef de dortoirs et représentants des élèves, étaient en train d'exposer en ce moment même à la directrice. Du moins c'était ce que Kane imaginait car en dépit de tous ses efforts pour entendre ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de la porte, tout ce qu'elle percevait était un ensemble confus de murmures étouffés.

Jamais depuis sa ridicule semaine d'abstinence elle n'avait eu autant envie d'une cigarette, mais elle songea que si l'entretien prenait fin maintenant et que l'autre mégère la trouvait en train d'enfumer son couloir, cela n'arrangerait sûrement pas son cas. Elle attendait donc, les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux dont l'un tressautait nerveusement à un rythme effréné, repoussant sans arrêt une mèche de cheveux même si cette dernière avait depuis longtemps cessé de la gêner. La jeune fille n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs depuis l'incident et elle avait la furieuse envie de balancer son poing dans quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui tomberait sous la main du moment que cela la soulagerait. Elle commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à loucher sur le mur qui lui faisait face et qu'elle savait n'être pas plus épais qu'une vulgaire feuille de papier quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit enfin.

Ses deux amis en sortirent en refermant discrètement derrière eux et n'y tenant plus, l'héritière sauta sur ses pieds pour aller à leur rencontre et leur demander avec empressement :

« Alors ? Il est renvoyé ?

—Seulement pour une semaine, lui apprit son kohai d'un ton peiné.

—Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai dû aller aux urgences, j'aurais très bien pu avoir une hémorragie interne ou carrément tomber dans le coma ! Et lui il s'en tire avec une petite tape sur la main ?!

—Désolé, Akane-senpai…

—Hors de question que ça se termine comme ça ! Dès qu'il remet un pied ici je peux te jurer qu'il va pleurer sa mère !

—Calme-toi je t'en prie. Je t'accorde le coup de poing mais il n'avait pas prévu de t'envoyer contre la table, tenta le plus jeune pour l'apaiser.

—Que je me calme ?! répliqua la fille Kitamura, hors d'elle. Et puis quoi encore ?! Si t'étais pas un ami t'aurais déjà valsé par la fenêtre toi ! »

La grosse main de Sakurazawa se posa sur sa tête et l'amadoua instantanément là où les paroles et le bon sens de Takarai-kun n'avaient fait que l'énerver encore plus. Le colosse se baissa légèrement pour que son visage se retrouve à la hauteur de celui d'Akane et il planta son regard noir dans le sien ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, était quelque peu intimidant.

« Réfléchis deux secondes. Si tu fais ça ton père finira immanquablement par l'apprendre. T'es certaine que c'est une bonne idée ?

—Non…, admit-elle faiblement, les yeux baissés.

—Et pour la défense du p'tit, ajouta l'ainé en désignant brièvement Hideto, t'en prendre à ceux qui sont de ton côté ne te servira à rien, à part souffrir un peu plus. »

Sur ce il s'éloigna, ayant dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, et le chef de dortoir lui lança pour la forme :

« C'est pas moi qui suis petit, c'est vous qui êtes bien trop grand ! »

L'interpelé se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de disparaître au détour du couloir, ne se sentant pas franchement coupable à l'idée de faire quelques bons centimètres de plus que le jeune homme. Leur querelle ridicule réussit cependant à arracher un sourire à la demoiselle et celle-ci imita bientôt son ainé, fuyant cette affreuse moquette qui lui faisait décidément bien trop mal aux yeux. Elle était dispensée de cours pour deux jours suite au choc subi et elle était censée se reposer, mais elle n'était pas le genre de légumes qui adorent passer leur journée à dormir. Ce fut donc quatre à quatre qu'elle gravit l'escalier qui menait jusqu'au toit, s'allumant enfin la clope dont elle avait tant besoin, et au diable l'abstinence.

Elle tressaillit légèrement lorsque le cliquetis caractéristique d'un briquet résonna derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour aviser son kohai qui l'avait apparemment suivi sans qu'elle le remarque tant ses pensées l'accaparaient. Lui n'avait aucune raison de ne pas rejoindre leur classe, à croire qu'elle avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

« J'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser, amorça-t-elle en expirant sa première bouffée.

—Je sais, accorda-t-il sobrement.

—Je suis désolée de m'être emportée. C'était stupide, j'en ai conscience, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour m'aider seulement…

—J'aurais dû être présent ce jour-là, j'aurais dû te protéger, souffla le brun.

—Il t'aurait brisé comme une allumette, se moqua gentiment son ainée en détaillant la silhouette frêle qui se dressait à ses côtés.

—Peu importe, j'aurais préféré prendre ce coup à ta place » affirma-t-il.

Son ton ne tolérait clairement aucune réplique et Kane n'essaya même pas, trop surprise pour répondre quoi que ce soit, déviant son regard de celui bien trop insistant du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être l'objet d'autant de considération. Elle se doutait bien sûr que son frère serait prêt à tout pour la défendre et elle savait que Sakura avait menacé son agresseur des pires atrocités s'il osait encore l'approcher, mais eux avaient les moyens de se prétendre ses alliés. Ken avait des restes de ses cours d'arts martiaux et il savait où frapper pour faire mal, quant à Saku-chan elle n'était pas très forte mais c'était une teigneuse, du genre à sortir crocs et griffes même si le combat semblait perdu d'avance. Tandis que Takarai-kun… Il paraissait si fragile, et pourtant il voulait la protéger ? Elle aurait sûrement cru à une blague, après tout il savait faire preuve d'une certaine autodérision, si son air sérieux ne lui avait pas crié le contraire.

« Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? »

Leur synchronisation les stoppa brusquement et ils rirent de concert, s'accordant tout à tour le droit de commencer jusqu'à ce que l'héritière finisse par accepter.

« La vérité c'est que… j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle en admirant la cour par-dessus le parapet qui la séparait du vide. J'ai peur de la sensation enivrante que j'ai ressentie en frappant ce type, et j'ai peur de ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a riposté. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que j'aurais continué s'il ne m'avait pas mise directement K-O, et je n'ai aucun doute non plus sur le fait qu'il m'aurait tué s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

—Tu exagères… protesta Hideto.

—Tu n'étais pas là. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de lueur qu'il avait dans le regard, en moins sanguinaire c'est vrai, mais je l'ai déjà vu suffisamment pour la reconnaître. C'est celle de quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui tienne tête, qui refuse qu'on conteste sa supériorité, qu'elle soit fictive ou non. Et Shinji avait déjà été trainé plus bas que terre, il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. »

Il lui avait fait penser à son père, la voilà la vérité. Lorsqu'il avait levé son poing pour la frapper, elle avait revu toutes ces fois où son géniteur avait lui aussi brandi la main pour la gifler, ne laissant derrière lui que douleur et larmes. Elle s'était souvent demandée comment sa mère avait pu accepter un homme pareil comme époux, mais elle avait compris en grandissant que les mariages arrangés vous laissaient rarement ce genre de choix. Si elle se débrouillait bien elle parviendrait peut-être à y échapper…

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur en arrivant ici, reprit son kohai. J'étais martyrisé dans mon précédent lycée et je m'imaginais que ce serait encore pire ici quand j'ai appris la réputation de l'école. Je suis là parce que ça arrange mes parents, c'est vrai, mais ils étaient d'accord pour me changer d'établissement si quoi que ce soit se passait mal. Seulement juste avant d'arriver, mon père m'a dit que c'est souvent dans les endroits les plus étranges qu'on se fait les meilleurs amis. Et il avait raison » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment, laissant le vent jouer dans leurs cheveux et les emmêler allègrement pour la plus grande frustration de la fille Kitamura qui avait déjà eu un mal fou à les coiffer ce matin. Il fallait dire que le bandage qui enserrait sa tête était loin d'être pratique, encore moins esthétique, et elle avait fait son possible pour le dissimuler sous sa crinière noire. Le résultat lui plaisait moyennement mais elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu faire mieux, il ne lui restait plus qu'à être patiente et guérir tranquillement.

« Ça te fait mal ? lui demanda Takarai-kun en la voyant triturer son pansement.

—Non, c'est juste un peu gênant, le rassura-t-elle même si le « un peu gênant » sonnait plutôt comme un « carrément chiant ».

—Ta convalescence doit durer jusqu'à quand ?

—Mercredi, bougonna la jeune fille.

—Je te prendrai les cours… Enfin sauf celui que je suis en train de louper, plaisanta-t-il.

—Ma parole, tu deviens un vrai délinquant, fit mine de s'étonner Akane.

—Te moques pas, rétorqua le jeune homme en la poussant d'un léger coup d'épaule.

—Tu risques ta vie là. » le menaça-t-elle en le toisant du regard.

Ils rirent à nouveau et il continua à faire de son mieux pour lui changer les idées jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie vienne les interrompre, incitant Hideto à retourner en cours s'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être collé. La demoiselle prit le temps de fumer une deuxième cigarette avant de quitter le toit, traversant les longs couloirs vides du lycée pour déboucher à l'extérieur, se trainant paresseusement jusqu'à l'internat où elle espérait trouver de quoi s'occuper. À peine avait-elle mis un pied sur le premier palier du bâtiment que la voix de la bibliothécaire l'interpelait gentiment :

« Kitamura-chan ! Tu as quelque chose de prévu là tout de suite ? »

On n'avait jamais fait plus cliché comme bibliothécaire, à croire qu'elle considérait comme une tradition de porter ces petites lunettes et d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon serré, sans parler de sa jupe bien droite et de ses talons qui claquait discrètement sur le plancher. Rien n'était de travers chez elle et c'était à se demander si elle n'était pas un robot produit en série tant son tailleur était impeccable, ses chaussures bien cirées, même son alliance brillait tellement qu'elle aurait pu aveugler quiconque la regardait trop longtemps.

« À part de longues heures d'ennui, pas vraiment non, soupira l'élève en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

—On vient de nous livrer de nouveaux manuels. Tu pourrais m'aider à tout déballer et à les ranger au bon endroit ? Et si tu as quelques minutes de plus, il faudrait aussi empaqueter ceux qui sont abîmés pour qu'on nous les remplace. »

Elle avait débité le tout à une vitesse hallucinante sans faire mine d'être essoufflée et la plus jeune se contenta d'acquiescer, déclenchant un sourire parfaitement dessiné sur le visage de son ainée avant que celle-ci ne lui tourne le dos pour la guider à travers les rayonnages. Très vite Kane s'aperçut que la femme-androïde n'avait pas fait appel à elle pour éviter de bousiller sa manucure mais bien parce que des dizaines de cartons étaient empilés dans la réserve, imposants et décourageants. Elle qui avait eu peur de s'ennuyer, cela allait bien l'emmener jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Elle entreprirent donc d'ouvrir toutes ses boites et de vérifier rapidement la marchandise, la gérante des lieux semblant bien décidée à raconter sa vie passionnante de mère de famille à la jeune étudiante qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître malpolie mais qui n'en écoutait cependant pas un mot. Les heures défilèrent ainsi, parsemées d'aller-retour incessant entre le petit local et les étagères qu'il faillait tantôt remplir, tantôt vider, si bien que les muscles pourtant entrainés de l'héritière la tiraillèrent rapidement. Elle ne se plaignait pas, c'était bien mieux que le cours soporifique d'histoire auquel ses camarades avaient droit en ce moment même. Pas aussi obnubilée par sa propre conversation qu'elle en donnait l'air, la bibliothécaire remarqua sa fatigue alors qu'elle s'étirait douloureusement, et pas franchement pressée par le temps, elle proposa une pause-café.

« Tu ne viens plus aussi souvent qu'avant, nota l'employée en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

—J'ai un ami qui m'aide pour l'éco donc… les livres ne me sont plus d'une grande utilité » fit-elle en désignant les montagnes de pages qui s'élevaient derrière elle.

La fille Kitamura mentait, en espérant que cela ne se verrait pas trop. Elle avait passé des journées entières, affalée dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux qui peuplaient l'immense salle de lecture, à feuilleter des bouquins sans prêter attention aux minutes qui défilaient. Ken avait sa guitare, Sakura son shopping et elle ses vieux ouvrages craquelés. Elle aurait volontiers continué à agir ainsi si cette désagréable sensation d'être observée ne s'était pas accentuée à chacune de ses visites, si bien qu'elle avait fini par éviter cet endroit. Elle avait à l'instant même l'impression d'être épiée et ne cessait de jeter de petits coups d'œil en arrière, mine de rien, espérant apercevoir le coupable entre deux étagères, sans succès. La jeune fille aurait pu croire qu'elle virait folle cependant elle ne ressentait cela que dans cette pièce, là où quelqu'un pouvait aisément se dissimuler.

Alors que les deux femmes terminaient leur boisson, la sensation s'envola comme elle était apparue mais, définitivement mal à l'aise, Akane préféra s'éclipser.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai dit que je vous aiderais mais… je ne me sens pas très bien, inventa-t-elle en prenant une petite voix désolée.

—Non non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, contra miss perfection. Je te fais travailler alors que tu devrais te reposer… fit-elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'un regard sur le bandage de l'élève.

—Ce n'est rien.

—Tu as besoin que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ? » s'inquiéta l'ainée.

La plus jeune déclina d'un signe de tête et courut presque jusqu'à la porte qu'elle referma un peu trop brusquement pour que cela paraisse naturel, soufflant de soulagement en s'appuyant contre le battant. Virant sur la gauche pour rejoindre l'escalier et monter jusqu'à sa cellule, elle percuta de plein fouet une imposante silhouette qui se révéla être Sakurazawa.

« Décidément, s'amusa celui-ci. C'est ta nouvelle manière de me saluer ? s'enquit-il puisque ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

—Crois-bien que si je t'avais remarqué je t'aurais évité, râla son amie. Tu m'as bousillé le nez, gémit-elle en massant son pauvre visage maltraité.

—Fais voir. »

Il écarta sa main et déposa un baiser sur le nez en question, demandant avec son énervant demi-sourire :

« Ça va mieux maintenant ?

—On se calme Don Juan, lui intima sèchement la demoiselle en écrasant sa main sur sa joue pour l'écarter. Va draguer quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ce fut exactement le moment que choisit la bibliothécaire pour sortir dans le couloir, saluer distraitement le surveillant et s'éloigner pour descendre les marches. Les deux complices l'observèrent d'un regard sceptique avant que le jeune homme décline finalement, passant un bras autour des épaules de Kane :

« Je crois que tu es plus à mon goût. »


End file.
